1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to basketball goals. More specifically, the present invention provides an illuminated basketball backboard and rim.
2. Discussion of Background
The game of basketball is a well known and popular sport played by individuals of all ages and skill levels. Due to its appeal, many homeowners install a basketball goal adjacent to their driveway, and neighborhood recreational areas have basketball courts. A basketball goal normally includes a vertically disposed backboard and a rim (or hoop) extending therefrom into which a basketball is thrown. The goal is usually supported a distance above the ground on a pole. In other instances, the goal extends from, and is secured to, the end or side of a building, such as a garage.
Many individuals who own basketball goals attempt to play the game at night by the light of street lamps and the exterior lighting of homes. These lights rarely provide sufficient lighting for a number of reasons. First, outdoor lighting, such as street lighting or an outdoor spotlight, is usually not bright enough to fully illuminate the basketball goal. Second, it is usually not specifically positioned to illuminate the basketball goal in a way that will minimize shadows. Third, outdoor lighting systems produce a concentrated light that may make it harder to see a basketball rim when the light source is behind the backstop.
In response to the inadequacies of outdoor lighting systems, the prior art has generated several systems that attempt to illuminate the basketball goal and the area surrounding it. However, these systems usually employ lamps positioned within the backboard or placed a distance directly above the backboard. As with outdoor lighting systems, these basketball goal illumination systems use direct light which makes it difficult, and at times impossible, to see the basketball goal. Moreover, the strength and positioning of these lights result in one area of the backboard being lit while the rest of the backboard remains relatively dark.
Consequently, there exists a need for a basketball goal illumination system which evenly illuminates the backboard, rim, and surrounding area without the use of direct, white light.